The Caller Of the Jewel
by HisGoldenEyes
Summary: Inuyasha's life changes when Kagome dies and he is forced to work with Sosha a wolffox demon who has been given a gift from Kagome. R
1. Death of a Priestest

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Naraku but the other characters are all mine**

**(Also this story is written in 2 POV's Sosha's and Inuyasha's)**

"Kagome, Watch Out" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome tried desperately to put her arrow on the bow as Naraku snuck up behind her unnoticed by the frantic girl. She slowly turned around and was face to face with Naraku himself.

"Give me the jewel shards and I'll let you live." Naraku demanded looking at the almost whole jewel that Kagome possessed. Kagome had a look of horror on her face. She looked towards the trapped Inuyasha with hopes that he would some how free himself.

"You'll never get the jewel Naraku! I'll never give it to you!" she yelled trying to think of a way to get herself out of the situation she was now in. Inuyasha was trying franticly to escape from the four demons that were holding him down. Kagome grabbed the jewel form around her neck and threw it towards Inuyasha in hopes that he would catch it. "Go get it if you want it."

"Kill him!" Naraku commanded to the tall demon with had razor sharp claws. "As for you," he stated turning his attention back to Kagome, "you are no longer of any use to me." he then wrapped one of his tentacles around her neck and began to strangle her.

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome as she gasped for air. Inuyasha was lying on the ground being pulled in four different directions by the demons. The wound that was on his stomach spread as they pulled him. The demon with the claws had stabbed him earlier and had also poisoned him. The poison stopped Inuyasha's blood from changing so that no matter how much danger he was in he wouldn't be able to change to his full demon form. He looked at Kagome as she struggled for breath and fainted.

**Chapter 1**

As I walked through the forest I smelled a dead human. "Sosha, do you smell that?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around frightened and I didn't see anyone, looking down my eyes met my little brothers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Sonichi is my half brother he is a half demon just like many of the other children were I live are. I, like my brother am, in a way am a half demon also. My father was a fox demon who was promised to my mother when she was younger. My mother is a wolf demon who is very powerful. "You know mother doesn't want you outside the village." I said as I picked Sonichi up. I looked lovingly at my sickly little brother and I walked him back home. His father or my step father is only human he is very weak if you ask me, I have absolutely no idea why my mother married him. She married him after my father died. He died in a fight between himself and my older sister's father. Her father was a wolf demon who didn't want to accept the fact that the love that he had for my sister and my mother was forbidden, my sister would have been killed when she was born if my mother hadn't promised to marry my father. I hate him for making her choose. If he wasn't my father then maybe I wouldn't fell like an outsider in my own home. I have brown wolf ears that you can see through my dark brown hair. I have a tail also, but unlike my brother who has a wolf tail, I have a fox tail.

"Sosha, are we going to help the sprit?" Sonichi asked

"I'll go help, after I take you home." I replied. He looked at me with his large dark brown eyes and was about to plead his case. "Anyways mother says that she wants you to help father find food remember. So you can't come with me. I'll return home later, okay?" He frowned and nodded. I ran him all the way home.

**Back to the dead soul**

I ran through the forest getting closer to the source of the soul. 'Whoever died had a large soul, there isn't a demon around for miles it almost makes me want to go back. I smell the blood of a half demon also it must have been a fight.' I thought as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I arrived at a clearing and saw two bodies on the ground. I ran to the girl first and looked at her. She was lying face up and she was pale. I touched her face and she felt ice cold.

"Who are you?" someone whispered. I looked over to the demon that was on the ground bleeding. I had first assumed that he was dead

"Don't move you're injured. Who knows what could happen if you move." I said as I started to walk towards him. He sat up stubbornly and said,

"I'm okay," then he paused and glanced at the girl behind me.

"What happened to her? You didn't do this did you?" I asked hoping that his answer would be no.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he started to slide towards her.

"I told you don't move!" I shouted getting frustrated with him.

"Is she Okay! Don't worry about me! Is Kagome okay!" he snapped I looked at the body behind me and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I looked away from him and the body.

"She isn't dead is she? You can't tell me she's dead. That idiot! How'd she go and get herself killed! She should have given him the jewel!" he yelled the sorrow in his voice covering the anger. "I should have saved her." I heard him whisper.

"Who did this?" I asked

"Why?"

"I thought that you had killed her, sorry about that." I admitted

"I would never hurt Kagome!" he yelled trying to stand. I ran over to him and made him lay back down.

"I told you not to move." I said as I reached into the bag that I carried around with me. I looked around for some healing herbs so that I could clean his wounds. He lay back down and fainted from the pain. I unbuttoned his shirt and bandaged him up.

**Later That Day**

The body of the girl was giving me the creeps so I gave her a proper burial. I made a fire and drifted off to sleep.

"Who is she?" I heard a voice of a woman ask.

"She's very pretty, and she bandaged Inuyasha up." A man said. I sat up and saw three people sitting across from me; one of them was a young fox demon.

"Oh, uhh hello. I fell asleep looking after your friend over there. I'm Sosha and you are?" I said looking at each of them. The girl eyed me suspiciously and said,

"I'm Sango; this is Miroku, and Shippo." I turned around and looked at the boy I bandaged up.

"Why hasn't he awakened yet? Any demon I know would have been up already." I looked at him under the moon and watched his snow white hair turn silvery grey.

"Inuyasha isn't a regular demon, he's a half demon." Miroku informed me.

"I thought as much his blood smells as that of a half demon" I whispered to my self.

"Oh and by the way, where is Kagome?" he asked scanning the area.

"She died; I buried her and put some flowers on her grave."

"I figured as much, there is an unearthly smell of death." He said.

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha whisper in pain.

"I hope you don't disapprove of half demons." Sango said.

"Of course not, my brother is a half demon." I assured her.

"What type of demon are you?" questioned Shippo.

"I'm a wolf and a fox demon."

"You certainly are a fox." Miroku said as he winked at me. Sango slapped him in the face and stomped over to Inuyasha.

"Hey, he's awake!" she yelled. We went over to him and he sat up again. There was sadness in his eyes as he stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I knew that he wasn't happy, but he definitely wasn't angry anymore.


	2. Enter Fire Demon Brothers

**Chapter 2 Enter Fire Demon Brothers**

"Can you three leave us?" Inuyasha asked his concerned friends. I sat in the grass beside him as I watched them leave me alone with this dog demon. "Can you find the jewel shards?" he asked not looking at me but looking past me as if there was someone behind me.

"You mean the Shikon Jewel?" I asked confused by his unusual question. He nodded his answer now focusing his gaze on me. I avoided eye contact and didn't answer his question.

"Can you find the jewel?" he persisted to ask.

"Why!"

"Because," he sighed, "I had this odd dream when I was unconscious.

"A dream, are you sure you weren't just sleep?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen! You were there and so were Kagome and Kikio."

"Do you mean Kikio the prestest?" He nodded his answer and continued,

"She and Kagome changed into demons. Kagome was a fox and Kikio was a wolf. They each had half of the Shikon jewel hanging around their necks. They were facing each other in different sides of the sky. At first they were just standing there looking at the stars that surrounded them, but then it was like they noticed each other for the first time and didn't like what they saw. They both then charged towards each other and there was a blinding light. When the light disappeared you were standing there holding the whole jewel. Then you handed it to me, but instead of changing into a full demon I changed into a human. I didn't understand, and then you walked towards me and told me that Kagome and Kikio both gave you a gift and they both told you that you should use it to help me realize my true dream and power. There was a catch though,"

"A catch? What was it?"

"You had to trust yourself and your father and believe that the power he gave you will allow you to defeat all of your enemies. The gift Kagome gave you was to find the jewel shards." I watched as a tear tried to fall from his face. "You also told me that she didn't want me to cry over her and that her spirit will always be with me. Then I woke up." He looked at me oddly and said, "You can sense them you just have to try, and trust your father what ever that means." Then as if to promise me that all would work out he leaned in and brushed his lips over mine softly. Then he suddenly stood up. "We can't stay here, Naraku knows where we are." I was still a little dazed about the kiss and I wasn't really focused on what he was saying. "We have to go." He continued as he buttoned up his shirt.

"We can go to my house. My parents won't mind. Besides you'll get to meet my little brother Sonichi." I stated as I tried to stand to my feet. He smiled at me and nodded in agreement. We arrived at my house in ten minutes.

"You live with humans?" Miroku questioned surprised.

"Well I told you that I lived with a lot of half demons. Most of the time they are children who live with their human parents. Most of the families that are here are families that were rejected by the others for either having relations with humans, or having relations with demons. It's really quite sad actually, to think that your own kind can reject you because of who you choose to love as if you can control your emotions." I explained. Looking at the children walking around and their parents fixing dinner and cleaning. I wished that my family could be as happy as theirs. We arrived at my hut with dusk setting in and fire flies flying around every where. "Mother! Where are you!" I yelled loudly as I stepped into the hut. She came walking in the room with a broad smile on her face. It was obvious that she had spent all day drinking again.

"Where have you been!" she yelled as her words slurred together and her smile abruptly turned into a frown.

"I uhh, I was," I started, to ashamed of her to look at Inuyasha or the others.

"Save the excuses I've told you before, I don't except excuses! Your sister Sakura has been looking for you everywhere!" she spat. I erupted with anger and rage when she mentioned my sister as if she could do no wrong.

"She didn't come looking for me! I was only ten minutes away from the house! Sakura always lies to you and you always believe her over me! She was supposed to be watching Sonichi but amazingly he somehow followed me into the forest! But you know what I'm pretty sure that Sakura was watching him very closely and she new exactly where he was! If you love her so much why do you even need two daughters? It's not like I've ever done anything right for you! The only thing that she is actually good for is…" I exploded not paying attention to my awkward feeling guests.

"Are we interrupting something?" Inuyasha growled sarcastically. Hearing his voice pulled me out of my rage and I slowly started to breath again. Even though there was a distinct line of sarcasim and annoyance in his voice I couldn't help but wounded weather he really cared or not.

"Who are you!" my rude mother yelled as if she had lost her mind. She didn't take her eyes off of me shooting ice cycles at my heart every time she blinked. I gave her the same cold star back until she shifted her gaze from me to Inuyasha. She locked eyes with the dog demon and her face was engulfed with a smile. "Wow you are very handsome. You would make a wonderful husband for my daughter." She stated with the tone in her voice unusually soft. Inuyasha looked at me and his face turned red. My mother eyed me suspiciously and then shook her head. "I'm not talking about her, she's a useless daughter. I was referring to my oldest daughter. I'm sure she'll be very thrilled to meet you." I looked at the floor as my face turned red and burned from embarrassment.

"If you don't mind, unless your other daughter can find the jewel shards I'd rather stay with Sosha. She's just the person I need." he stated sarcastically. A smirk spread across my face as I thought of the one thing I could do that my sister couldn't. At that very moment Sakura came in the house with my brother following behind.

"Hi mother, I see that Sosha's back." She started as she walked into the hut. "I looked for you everywhere."

"Whatever you lair. I was only ten minutes away from the village. You were just too afraid to go into the forest to come and find me." I spat my anger slowly returning. She started to walk towards me after she saw Inuyasha looking at her with aggravation.

"Who's the cutie over there?" she squealed in a high pitch voice ignoring my last comment. "Is he your boyfriend? Is he here for me? Who is he? What's he like?" I looked at her disgusted.

"He's not here for you, he's mine I saw him first" I yelled angrily. Everyone looked at me and then at Inuyasha and I felt as though I could have died.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was looking at these three idiots arguing over me. Sakura was obviously older but she seemed to be dense. "We need to go." I said as I pulled on Sosha's arm trying to walk towards the door.

"What? I can't leave my family! I have to stay. Sorry, but there's know way I can't go." I looked at her getting more and more annoyed with every word that came out of her mouth. I just lost Kagome and I wasn't going to loose her to.

"We need you to come. You can find the jewel shards and you wont hold us up like," I couldn't finish my sentence. Every time I thought of Kagome I had a flash of either my dream or her calling my name as she was being killed. I quickly turned away from her and stomped off to the door. I started to walk out and I said, "If you don't come I'll just leave now!" I started to walk out of the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't leave yet. You have to let them know which one you want. We wouldn't want to let them argue about it all the time would we? You have to give them an answer. Unless," I didn't really want the answer. "Unless, you have them both." Miroku continued. I turned around when I heard Sango scolding him for his useless information. Sakura's hair was long like Sosha's. They looked exactly a like except that Sakura had a wolf tail instead of the annoying fox tail that Sosha had. I looked at Sosha and saw that she was sad. I couldn't believe that she was actually gonna let me leave. I moved away from the front of the door and flopped down on the ground beside it. I looked at Sosha and saw that she was looking at the ground sorrowfully.

"Are you gonna stay?" she asked dumbly. I leaned against the rock wall and closed me eyes.

"We'll stay but only for one night. Then you have to decide weather you're coming with us or staying here." I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were damp with tears. "Hey! Why are you crying! I just wanted you to decide!"

"You could be a little more sensitive! I have one day to choose my family or the world! You're an arrogant, annoying, self-centered jerk!" she yelled as she put her hands on her hips, her eyes red and puffy from rubbing them. She stomped away to her room. The tone and volume of her voice actually scared me for a while, until she walked out of the room. 'What did I say? She's just overly sensitive.' I thought as I starred at the door that she had walked out of.

**The Next Day**

"Eat something Inuyasha. You have to keep up your strength." The old lady said as she placed tons of food on the table. I looked at Shippo and Miroku as they started to eat.

"Excuse me miss." Miroku said while taking a break from eating. "You have not told us your name." I looked at the woman at the end of table and noticed that she had an overwhelming resemblance of my own mother. When I realised this I quickly looked away. She placed her cup of sake down and looked at Miroku as if she was thinking about something.

"You know, I think you're right. I guess with all of the excitement I never really introduced my self. I'm Sakia Miro, that's nice of you to ask though." She then smiled and took another sip from her cup. "Where is everyone?" the old lady asked looking around. Confused I looked at the empty seats at the table and I knew what she meant, Sosha, Sango, Sakura, and Sonichi, where all missing from the table. I stood up and walked out of the hut looking for them. As soon as I walked out of the door I saw Sosha in her usual fuss looking for something. Then she turned to me and she started to cry.

"Why are you crying!" I asked as a tear fell from her already damp face. "You cry too much." I said avoiding eye contact because I couldn't stand seeing her cry.

**Sosha's POV**

I sat at the table looking at everyone. When my mother put the food on the table I noticed that my runt brother and my annoying sister where missing. Looking at Inuyasha I noticed that he wasn't eating but everyone else was happily enjoying my mother's breakfast. He was actually doing the same thing I was but I'm sure he had a different motive. I looked at my mother who seemed to not notice my siblings obvious absents from the table. I stood up and walked out of the hut looking for them. I was standing in front of the house when I heard someone come out behind me. I had hopped that it was Inuyasha but as I turned around I saw Sango standing there looking concerned.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to figure out why I had left the house so early in the morning. When I was about to answer her I heard a sound. A sudden gleam of relief forced its way into my body. I walked over to the bush where I heard the sound.

"Sonichi is that you!" I moved the bushes out of the way and a boy from the neighborhood was standing their crying. "What's wrong?" I questioned disappointed. He held out his finger and there was a splinter in it. I picked him up the same way I picked up my brother. I removed the splinter. I carefully placed him down and he ran away. "Why are you here?" I asked as I looked at the little boy walking away.

"You're looking for Sonichi, your little brother?" I looked at her and I realized that for a moment I actually forgot about my little brother. The horror of my brother that was once in my heart suddenly returned. As soon as she asked that simple question.

"Yes," I said as I looked down. "He has never been gone this long before breakfast. He loves to eat, and there is nothing on this Earth that could keep him away from a good hot meal." I took in a deep breath and I continued, "I know that there's something wrong. They never come out this early. He's probably with Sakura but she's an air head so who knows where they are." I said as a lump started to form in my throat and tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about my poor lost little brother as tears formed in my eyes. I turned my head and looked away from her. Looking back at the hut I saw Inuyasha slowly emerge from the door. He was looking at me with a blank emotionless face; it seemed as if he knew that I'd done something wrong. I looked down ant the tears that where falling down my face hit the dirt ground.

"Why are you crying now!" he asked a little confused and annoyed. "You shouldn't cry there's no point in wasting your tears."

"I'm sure that they're okay." Sango said as she attempted to comfort me. I took in another deep breath and the cold stale air filled my lungs. I began to relax as I noticed the sun shining brighter. I started to walk towards the forest when I heard a piercing scream from outside of the village.

"S, Sakura?" I whispered as I began to run in the direction of the scream. I was positive that the scream belonged to my older sister. I ran through the forest as Inuyasha and Sango followed. We arrived in a field not to far away from the river. The green grass that once grew in the field was burned and stained with blood.

"Sosha!" I heard someone yell. I looked across from me and my little brother was on the ground crying. He looked as though he had been fighting he was bleeding from a wound that he had in his stomach. His white kimono was covered in blood. His long brown hair also had blood in it. I ran over to him and picked him up.

"Where's Sakura?" I whispered as my little brother winched in pain. He lifted his finger and pointed over my shoulder. I heard Inuyasha growling and I turned around. I stood up and walked my brother over to Sango. "Can you take him back to my mom?" I asked as handed him to her. I walked away and ignored my brother's pleas to stay. I looked at the two demons that where fighting with my siblings. One of them was big a very muscular. He had wild hair that fell past his shoulders. The other was smaller in physique but looked to be older. His aura was much more powerful that the others. The smaller one was holding my sister by her wrist and smirking. "Who are you!" I barked looking into his bright red eyes. I could tell by my sisters battered clothes that she had been fighting him, but he didn't have a scratch on him.


	3. The Strange Power

**Chapter 3The strange Power**

"I'm Marishiki, the oldest of the fire brothers. This is one of my younger brothers Hemishiki. This wench stole something from me and I'd like to have it back." He said angrily as he snatched something from her hand. Turning his attention back to my sister he smirked and threw her to the ground.

"Give it back!" she yelled as she tried to stand. She fell to the ground in pain. "Give me my shard!" She yelled still fighting the pain. "I didn't take it from you stole it from me! I want it back!" He kicked her and she flew towards the tree where Sango was standing.

"Sango take them and leave now!" I demanded with the anger in my heart growing. All of the sadness and disappointment that I had felt turned into anger, the more I thought about my tears the madder I became. I watched as Sango put them on Kilala's back and flew away.

"You have a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked with his voice sounding a little psychotic.

"Why do you want to know? You can't have it." Marishiki laughed. He took the jewel shard and held it between his pointer finger and his thumb admiring his stolen "Property".

'That shard, I need it' I thought as I focused in on the shard that was in his hand. I knew that I couldn't fight them alone and I wasn't so sure about how good Inuyasha could fight. I glanced at him and I saw him pull out an amazingly large sword.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was ready to cut Marishiki's head off. I saw Sosha glancing at me uneasily. I looked away from her and looked at Sango as she moved Sakura's tattered and worn body. 'How'd she get herself into the crap?' I thought angrily. Sonichi was already lying on Kilala's back with more blood poring from his wound. I started to walk towards Marishiki as I held the Tesiga in my hand tightly. He smirked and looked towards his little brother who was following Sosha for some reason. I hoped that she could take care of herself so I turned my attention back to Marishiki.

"What are you gonna do?" he snarled as he eyed the Tesiga attentively. He seemed to be getting a little annoyed with us and he wanted to end this easily. I smirked at him and growled,

"You scared now? I knew that you were a coward." He turned around and started to walk away.

"I've got the jewel why do I need to fight you? Besides as we speak my little brother is ripping your lover to pieces." I turned my head away from him and looked at Sosha. She was standing on the ground panting. Her eyes were burning with hatred, but her body was obviously hurting. I looked at Marishiki and he was just standing there smirking. He opened his mouth and started to suck in a lot of air. I lost my balance and placed the Tesiga in the ground so that I didn't get sucked into his mouth. The way he sucked in the wind was an identical attack to Miroku's wind tunnel. He closed his mouth stopping the wind from rushing by. A smirk appeared on his face and a strong burst of red energy erupted from his eyes. He shot at me and I dodged it. The energy hit the tree behind me and made the tree burst into flames. "You can't feed a fire without oxygen. That blast would've killed you if I would've given it all of my power." he smirked.

"Inuyasha look at him!" Sosha yelled as I tightened my grip on the Tesiga. "Help." She wined. I turned to look at her and I saw that the giant idiot was holding her by her neck. She was pulling on his hands and the harder she pulled on his hands the tighter his grip became.

'Damn, why can't she fight for herself!' I angrily thought as I dodged another one of Marishiki's energy ball and ran towards him.

"Hemishiki, Kill her and stop playing around! We have things to do!" Marishiki commanded. I turned and started to run towards Hemishiki as he tightened his grip on Sosha's neck. Marishiki started to suck in air as I ran the air stopped and an energy blast flew towards me. I could feel it, it had incredible power. As soon as it hit me I feel to the ground in shock.

"Inuyasha!" someone yelled the voice made my heart ache and my head fill dizzy. I could taste blood in my mouth. I opened my eyes and I saw Naraku strangling Kagome. I looked away feeling hopeless and powerless. Then the voice and the feeling changed. Instead of it being quiet and sad it was afraid and loud. I looked again and I saw Sosha being strangled by Hemishiki. I tried to focus my eyes but every time I looked harder and tried to see what was really going on the image would change. I couldn't take it any more both of the girls were screaming my name and the smell of blood was becoming intoxicating. It was getting harder to breath and the more I inhaled the dizzier I became. I tried to breath out of my mouth but I tasted dirt and blood every time I opened it. I stood up in anger and yelled, "I won't lose anyone else!" I slowly felt myself wake up and I looked at Sosha. Tears pored down her face as she tried harder to breath. I got mad and I ran towards Hemishiki as I let the Tesiga fall to the ground. I was blinded by anger and hatred, mostly fueled by Naraku.

"Try this one!" Marishiki yelled as another one of his power balls flew towards me. This time it not only hit me but it surrounded me with walls of fire. "If you move you'll be burned to death!" he laughed enjoying my pain. I felt my anger grow and become more powerful. There were cuts all over my back and my arms. Every once in a while there would be a flame that left the wall and cut me. "It's like a knife it'll slowly cut you and you'll die, or you could run into the wall and burn to death either way you put it you lose. You pay the ultimate price your life." I heard his words and I ran into the wall. I felt my skin burning but the pain of losing someone else was even worse. Sosha was important to me and I wasn't about to lose her because I wasn't strong enough. My blood started to change and my heart started to pulsate harder, it was so loud that I thought that my head would explode from the sound. I could smell the smoke a blood. I started to change and I could feel it.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but the next one will come out soon!**


	4. Transforming Demons

**Chapter 4Transforming Demons**

**Sosha's POV**

I looked at Hemishiki as he smirked. "This will be easy!" he yelled. He moved his giant foot and stomped on the ground. I jumped as he made fire rise from the ground. I ran towards him and attempted to kick him in his stomach. Bad idea I guess. He grabbed my foot before I got within ten inches of him. He took my ankle and held me upside down. I struggled to keep my skirt down or in this case up. The smirk he had on his face made me sick to my stomach. He yanked me downward and slammed me towards the ground. I bounced off of the ground and hit a tree. I stood up and started to take in deep breathes. I stood there panting when he lifted his giant foot and stomped again. Once again I jumped from the fire that rose out of the ground but this time I didn't make it. It burned my left leg and I began to bleed. I flew forward from the force of the fire and landed in front of Hemishiki. He smirked and I stood up wanting to hit him in his smug face. He clapped his hands together once and fire flew from them. Hitting a tree I felt my body lose energy. I slowly slid to the ground getting splinters in my back. He walked towards me and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. They weren't tears of pain they were tears of hatred. He was right in front of me and lifted me off of the ground by my neck. He chocked me with his massive hands. His skin was ruff and it felt as though he was crushing my neck bones. A tear fell from my eye as neared my death.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I watched him smirk as he tightened his grip on my neck. Marishiki told his giant brother something but I blocked it out. Every time my heart beat his grip became tighter. "Help." I whispered. I looked at Inuyasha fighting Marishiki.

"I'll turn you so you can see you lover die." Marishiki growled in a deep voice that made my whole body shiver. While he fought Marishiki he was hit by one of his fire balls. When Inuyasha was hit he fell out. He stood up after a minute. By this time I was already crying hard, the tears were forcing their way out of my eyes. When Inuyasha finally stood up another power ball flew towards him and surrounded his whole body. I could hear Marishiki laughing; it drowned out everything else in the world. I looked at the sphere of fire that surrounded Inuyasha. He emerged from the fire and he looked different. I smelled his blood but it wasn't the half demon blood that I had smelt before but it was the blood of a full fledged demon. I looked at Inuyasha and I was stricken with fear. He glared at Hemishiki and smirked. Completely ignoring Marishiki he ran over to Hemishiki and cut his arms off with his claws.

"You should have let him go when you had the chances I'll kill you now!" Inuyasha spat in a horrible and evil voice.

"Brother help!" Hemishiki cried. I sat on the ground in between the two demons. Inuyasha's shirt was completely gone. He had dark reddish purple marks on his face and he had dark red angry eyes. He looked as if there was only anger in his life.

"Move or you'll die." He spat in that frightening voice.

"Inuyasha?" I whimpered.

"I said move!" he growled as he looked at me with those once beautiful eyes. They were now dark pools of the blood the stained his pretty white hair. I slowly stood up and walked towards Marishiki. I felt as though I was being pulled towards him by the jewel. There was a strong power that pulled my body forward.

"Where are you going!" I yelled to Marishiki between deep breaths. He turned around and smirked. "Did you think that you were going to be allowed to leave with the shard!" I glanced at Inuyasha and I saw him cutting Marishiki into pieces. He was drenched in blood. When I looked back at Marishiki he had shot one of his power balls at me.

I stood there just looking at the sphere of fire that was heading for me. M y heart started to race and I couldn't think of a way to get away from it and I started to feel light headed from my blood loss.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. The call for help must've come from my mouth. But the voice wasn't my own. It sounded a little higher in pith than my own. Suddenly my hand rose as if it was going to catch the fire. The fire hit me and it surrounded my body the same way it surrounded Inuyasha's. The heat was so intense that I couldn't take it.

"You'll burn to death in there. Or you'll get cut to death. Either way you unlike that Inuyasha you'll die." I could hear Marishiki's voice call. His laughter was the last thing I heard before I fell out.

"Get up! Now!" I heard someone snap. I looked up to see a girl who looked rater angry. She looked familiar but I was sure that I didn't know her. I stood up and it felt as if my skin were melting. I stood up feeling sick and hot at the same time. I looked at her but I couldn't smell her. She didn't have a sent; it was as if she wasn't there.

"You're, you're Kagome, aren't you?" I said as I stuttered in pain. I could smell the smoke and I could see the fire. She was just standing there with the fire moving in closer to her.

"You can take Marishiki. You just have to try. It's not that hard. All you have to do is call the shard to you. You have to survive long enough. Your fathers fox fire will protect you. I didn't let him kill Inuyasha and he sure isn't going to kill you. I'm always here with you. Trust me I'll help you when you're in trouble." I nodded and she put out her hand to help me stand up fully. When I grabbed her hand I felt a strange power surge through my body.

"Marishiki!" I yelled as a shield appeared around me. It was a clear blue that kept the fire away from me. I felt like I hade much more power coursing threw my veins than I ever had. I forced the shield outward and it made the fire go out. 'That looked like fox magic' I thought as I looked around me in amazement. "Give me the shard that you stole!" I yelled as I turned my attention back to Marishiki.

"That's not possible." He said as a look of fear engulfed his face. "That was my most powerful power ball and you walked through it. I gave it a lot more energy than the other." He continued as the panic in his voice became much clearer. He threw another power ball at me this time it was glowing with red fire. I started to grow angry as he continued to attack me. I spread my arms apart and the flames split in half and disappeared. I walked towards him as my fear ran from my body. I looked at Inuyasha and I saw that he was still cutting an already dead Hemishiki up.

"Inuyasha." I yelled as I continued to walk towards Marishiki. "Stop fighting!" I yelled in a voice that was so vicious that it even seemed to frighten me. That voice didn't belong to me either. It was much deeper and colder than my voice as if it was angry. Hearing that voice only made me madder and I started to walk towards Marishiki faster. I looked at the ground and I saw Inuyasha's sword lying on the ground. I picked it up and threw it towards him. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes and saw that he had it in his hand. "Now," I said calmly as I turned my attention back to Marishiki, "give me the shard and I'll let you live."

"What makes you think that I'll just hand the shard over!" he smirked as he laughed.

"I'm not playing." I growled

"Well, you're obviously not serious."

"Fine then, I guess that I'll just have to take it." I held my hand out in front of me and it felt as though a power were about to shoot from it. "Give me the shard!" I yelled as I felt my heart pulsate between each word. The jewel ripped itself from his hand and flew towards me. I grabbed it feeling a little surprised. I looked back at Marishsiki and saw him running towards me.

"Wind Scar!" I heard Inuyasha yell and a huge gust of light appeared and cut Marishiki to shreds. I heard him scream in pain and then he was dead. I looked at Inuyasha, who was in his normal form now, and he was panting holding his sword out in front of him. "What happened?" he asked as he ran over towards me. I looked at him and smiled. Feeling completely zapped of my energy I collapsed in his arms.


	5. Awaken Sosha

**Chapter 5**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was holding my sword panting rather hard after I had just killed Marishiki with the wind scar. I ran over to Sosha and stood in front of her. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked as she smiled at me. She took a step forward and then collapsed into my arms. "Sosha, Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear. I picked her up slowly and started to walk her back to the hut. I help her limp body close to mine. Her body temperature started to drop and she was shivering uncontrollably. A tear started to run down her face and onto my arm. I held her closer to me as I started to run towards the hut. There were sweat droplets that started to form on her face. She felt as if she was as cold as ice though. She started to sneeze and cough.

"Inuyasha," she moaned as she pulled herself closer to me. I looked at her worriedly and started to run faster towards the hut. Jumping from tree to tree I could she the hut. The closer I got the more anxious I became. The distance between her cold shaking body and mine almost seemed nonexistent. I ran to the hut and into the door. I saw Sakura and her little brother on the floor buried in bandages. I sat her on a mat next to the others and went to find her mother.

"Old lady Sakia!" I growled repeatedly when I saw her sleep in her room.

"What child!" she said as she sat up and started to stare at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped. "Get up and come on." I yanked her off of her floor and pulled her to the room where Sosha lay. "Fix her." I growled lowly as I turned my back to Sosha. I looked at her hand and saw that she had something griped tight in her fist. I reached down and touched her hand. Her skin was so soft and delicate but it was freezing cold. I slowly opened her hand and a jewel shard fell out. "A jewel shard? Where'd she get this?" I whispered as her mother took out some bandages and medicine. She placed some medicine on the bottom of her foot and I watched as Sosha growled and winched in pain. Then the old lady started to put medicine on a wound that she had on her lag. She lifted her shirt and felt her ribs.

"She might have bruised ribs; I'll have to bandage them." She continued to lift her shirt and I felt myself start to growl. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I turned away. "Do me a favor and turn her over." She said as she backed away from her daughter as if she were merely sleeping and not injured.

"You want me to flip her over?" I asked as I felt my face turning red. Sosha almost no longer had a shirt on and the thought of me touching her skin made me slightly nervous. I walked towards her again and slowly lifted her. I could feel her chest rising and falling at a steady beat as I held her against me.

"Don't lay her down all the way or she'll be injured again. Hold her slightly over the matt so that I can still wrap the bandages around her." She started to wrap the bandages around Sosha and I started to feel annoyed by the way she kept smirking at me. Every once in a while she would say stuff like:

"You **really** like** her**?" and "she's not as good as a fighter as Sakura." I think that in actuality she didn't want to be to far away from Sosha. She sure did have a funny way of showing how she felt. When she was finished dressing her wounds I laid her down on her back. I sat beside her and waited. Sakura and Sonichi woke up about an hour later and Sosha remained sleep. I grew impatient as I sat there.

"Inuyasha, won't you join us for dinner? You've sat out there with her for two days now, you need to eat." Sakura called to me. My stomach was growling but I refused to leave Sosha's side until she awakened and it didn't seem like that was going to be anytime soon.

"No." I growled as I stared at Sosha intently. She was starting to shake again and she had a fever. I felt her head and it felt as though she burned me. I pulled the covers up on her further hoping that, that would somehow help. She stopped shaking but she still had a fever.

"It seems like Inuyasha is so worried about Sosha that he thinks that if he leaves something might happen to her." Miroku explained.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was too weak to start arguing but at least he didn't feel like continuing our argument. "Maybe I should get something eat, in a few more days I'll be completely out of energy." I whispered to myself. I stood up and I stumbled from dizziness. I walked into the room that they were all in. I flopped down at a seat across from Shippo and he smiled broadly at me after he swallowed a mouth in full of food. I picked up a bowl and looked at the table. "THAT'S ALL THAT'S LEFT!" I yelled in astonishment. I looked at the table and there was only a small amount of rice and a tiny piece of sushi. I quickly grabbed the food and shoved it in my bowl. After I ate I immediately returned To Sosha's side and I sat there once again.

**Sosha's POV**

"Inuyasha! Help, where are you! I can't get back on my own. I'm so cold." I ran through the darkness and I couldn't find anyone or anything. I started to cry and I fell to my knees feeling scared and lonely. I got up and started to walk again. I started to feel warm again and it felt as if someone were watching me intently. "Inuyasha I need you." I said. I began to weep as I stood up and began my journey again.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha" I woke up and I heard Sosha whispering my name. I looked around me and I noticed that everyone else was sleep. I lifted her up and sat her in my lap. I held her close to me the way my mother would when ever I was sick with a fever. I started to rock her back and forth and she started to move. She nuzzled her face into my kimono and started to smile. I felt her forehead and it felt as though her fever broke. I started to stroke her hair until I feel asleep.

"Inuyasha?" I woke up the next morning with Sosha staring at me and smiling in my face. "Thank you for watching me, I knew that you wouldn't let me down." I looked down in my lap and I noticed that Sosha still lay there sleep.

"Not funny Shippo!" I snapped as I punched him on the head.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better." He wined as he turned back to his normal form and started to stumble away holding his head. I looked at Sosha and started to stroke her hair again.

"Get better." I whispered sounding and feeling more worried than I would have liked to admit. I looked at Miroku and noticed that he was sitting up starring at Sosha intently. "What are you staring at Monk?" I growled in a low voice.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I was just wondering about what she's thinking about and when she's going to wake up."

"She has been out for almost a week now. And I think that the longer she stays sleep the weaker she becomes."

"It's not too good for you either considering the fact that you haven't eaten in about two days."

I looked away from him and I turned my attention back to Sosha and I saw that she was opening her eyes. "I smell food." She said halfway sleep and halfway awoke. I hugged her and started to smile.

**Sosha's POV**

I wandered around the darkness for what felt like years. I had all but given up when I saw a flash of light. Suddenly the darkness started to get lighter and I felt like there was someone out there who cared about me. I felt warn and like I was getting a hug from an angel who didn't want to let me go. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy that it took what felt like another year. I finally opened them and I smelt my mother's food prying its way into my nose as if it had been waiting there for decades. I looked up and saw that Inuyasha was holding me. 'Am I still asleep?' I thought as I stared at Inuyasha's beaming face. 'How long have I been sleep?' I started to blink franticly and I noticed that Inuyasha had a weary look in his eyes he looked as if he hadn't slept in day, weeks, or maybe even months. 'Is this another dream? How did I get out of the darkness?' I started to sit up and I felt dizzy. I feel and Inuyasha grabbed me. I could tell by the warmth of his skin that I wasn't dreaming. I laid my head on his kimono and hugged him. At first he felt as if he were about to fight it but I guess that he decided against it.

"I won't let that happen to you ever again." He whispered in my ear as he continued to embrace me. It seemed like he thought that he was gonna break me if he hugged to hard. I smiled and looked into his golden eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. I kissed him and stood up. He just sat there looking at me and I smiled as I hungrily walked into the kitchen, and ate my weight in food.

"At least you have your appetite back." Sakura mocked as I sat at the table eating everything that came in my path. After I ate my food I went to take a bath. I hadn't been able to lift any logs to heat the water because my strength hadn't returned yet so I was going to just take a cold bath. When I got it the water I felt that it was warm.

"Is the water warm enough?" I looked out of the window and I saw Inuyasha blowing into the fire at the bottom of the tub.

"Isn't that tiring?" I asked looking at Inuyasha as he frantically blew into the fire.

"No, its okay I had to do it before when I was training to learn a new skill with the Tetsusaiga." I smiled at him and continued to take my bath. Every few minutes he would ask me how the water felt, and he would either blow some of the fire out or put some more logs on it. I finally convinced him that I was fine and he reluctantly left to find some fish and to help my mother shop. I sat in the bath for a long time. When I got out and got dressed I could smell fish and rice cooking. I sat there thinking about how strangely Inuyasha was acting he suddenly wanted to be helpful.

"You've been in there for a while." I looked at Sakura as I walked out of the bathhouse and smiled. "Why where you out so long? It's not like you had any deadly injuries." She asked with concern poring out of the sentence. I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the hut. I could feel her staring at me as I walked by and I tried to ignore it.

As I stepped into the hut I saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor thinking. He looked up at me and quickly looked away. I started to feel cold when I realized that my hair was hanging over my shoulders drenching me with water. I couldn't stand the fact that I had made everyone worry so I had decided to stay home. I looked at Inuyasha sorrowfully and he turned so that he was facing me.

"What!" he growled as if he were annoyed by my presence. I turned my head and for some odd reason I started to feel worse that before. Something about him just made me feel like everything that I did wrong was way worse that I thought it was. At least he seemed to be acting like his normal self.

"I need to talk to you." I mumbled as I made my decision. I turned and walked out of the hut towards the place in the forest where I first met him.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was sitting on the ground thinking about where Sakura found the shard that she had and rather or not I should ask her if she had anymore. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Sosha standing in the door way. Her hair was still damp from the bath that she took and her clothes where getting soaked. I looked away from her and tried to start thinking again. I could tell that she was looking at me because she hadn't moved an inch since she walked in. Breathing, I could hear it heavy and cold, she shifted from one side to the other on her feet, I could even hear that, but I couldn't hear her move or change position at all. I finally lost my train of thought and all of the thoughts that consumed my mind were asking me what was so fascinating about me that she wouldn't move. "What!" I snapped as I turned to look at her. She had a look of shame in her eyes and I had no idea why.

"I need to talk to you." I looked at her as she stood up and began to leave out of the hut. 'What makes her think that she can command me when ever she feels like it?' I asked my self feeling angry. 'This self pity crap is annoying.' I reluctantly got up and followed her out of the hut. Silently I walked feeling annoyed and agitated the whole time. She walked back to the place where we first met. The walk seemed shorter than it did last time. She seemed sadder than she did that first night we met and I hadn't felt anything except anger and sorrow since that night. She stopped in a clearing and grabbed an apple from a near by tree. She did another fake smile and I looked at her wondering why she was sad. It's not like it had anything to do with me I was just wondering. I saw her eyes start to tear up and I knew that she was gonna start to cry. A tear fell from her eye and she dropped the apple.

"What you cryin for?" I snorted. She smiled at me and started to walk towards me. I still hadn't forgiven her for making me worry about her. She kept walking towards me and she soon stood in front of me. She hugged me and I could tell that she was really hurt. I hugged her back subconsciously and I felt as if I were with Kagome and Kikyo at the same time. 'I won't let you go; you'll always be safe with me.' I thought as my grip tightened.

**Sosha's POV**

I was walking in the forest as Inuyasha followed close behind. 'How am I supposed to tell him about what Kagome said? I don't even know if I can trust her. What if I just imagined the whole thing?' I thought as I grabbed an apple from a nearby tree. I saw a reflection in the apple I had assumed it was mine until I looked again. The reflection couldn't have belonged to me because it looked like Kagome. I was overcome with guilt and I had no idea why. I felt a tear fall from my eye and I looked down. I heard Inuyasha say something smart but I wasn't sure what it was. I dropped the apple and I thought that I was going crazy. I looked at him and smiled. I suddenly felt the urge to be held by him, I started to walk to him and I wasn't sure how he would react. I felt myself grow closer to him and I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go I wanted to stay that way for the rest of my life.

I buried my face into his kimono and hugged him tighter. "What was it you had to tell me?" Inuyasha asked as he let me go.

"Did you ever embrace Kagome and Kikyo that way?" I asked looking him in the eye. I turned away and I knew the answer was yes. He nodded but surprisingly he didn't look away. I felt so stupid for falling in love with him. He was obviously still in love with Kagome and Kikyo. How could I ask him to forget about them after what Kagome said to me?

"Why?" he asked a little annoyed.

"The other day, you know when we were fighting Marishiki, I had a umm, well a,"

"A what!" he snapped.

"A umm vision." I whispered as I looked at the ground. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and I continued, "It was Kagome, she told me to let you know that she's always with you and for you to never forget her. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not but I felt like I had to. I couldn't help it." I felt my self grow weaker when I admitted that he would never love me the way he loved her. "How?" I asked looking him in the face. "How am I supposed to compete with them?"

"Compete? What do you mean compete?" he asked surprised.

"Each of them have a half of your heart, where do I fit in?"

"You don't have to compete with them!"

"Don't lie!"

"It's true, Kagome and Kikyo will always be in my heart but you're, you're" he whispered and didn't finish his sentence he just looked away. I smiled slightly. "Besides, he continued I told you we need you to come with us." He looked at me and had a look on his face like he was remembering something. "Oh yeah, Sosha I got a question." He looked at the Tetsusaiga then at me. "How was it possible that you could pick up the Tetsusaiga when we were fighting? I mean the barrier around it didn't reject you. Did you notice that you changed form?"

"Well Duh, how could I not have noticed? It drained all of my energy afterwards. What you thought that I was just sleepy?" I smirked

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"I didn't yell!"

"Hmp, whatever, anyways how where you able to grab the Tetsusaiga?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure." I snapped looking away from him.

"I'm serious!" he growled.

"All I know is that Kagome told me that I had to help you and that was all I could think about. I couldn't think of anything else. Even if it was trying to repel me I wouldn't have felt it." I looked at him and then I smirked, "Seeing as how you where in dire need of my help."

"I didn't need your help." He shouted.

"Actually I was just worried about you." I smiled and started to walk back to my hut. 'Maybe I should go with them I don't think I could take being away from Inuyasha for to long even if he does say that he didn't need me I'll still worry about him.'

**The Next Day**

"Are you coming with us Sosha!" Shippo asked smiling. I nodded and went to pack my bag. We were sitting outside eating some fish.

"Hey Sosha, come here." I heard my sister call. I sat my fish on my bag and got up.

"Oh yeah," I said with my back turned, "touch my fish and you'll loose your hands." I started to walk to the hut and I found my sister sitting there waiting for me.

"I hope you help them find the jewel shards soon." She said as she hugged me. I nodded and looked at the door leading to the rooms.

"Where's mother?" Sakura looked away from me trying to avoid eye contact.

"In her room crying, she can't stand the thought of loosing you. I think that you should leave before she goes completely crazy. I think she'll be okay though." She smiled at me and I grabbed my bag and left. I said bye to my little brother and looked at our hut one last time as I started my journey.

'Don't worry mother I'll be fine just wait I'll help Inuyasha and the others on their journey just you wait and see.'


End file.
